Mixed up one shots
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: The Warner brothers and sister have mixed up their cartoons again. But this time they're mixing it with other fandoms.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Animaniacs or any other fandom in this story. Enjoy!**

The Warner brothers and sister are in the lab. "Oh hey there." said Yakko.

"We're the Warner brothers!" Wakko and Yakko shouted.

"And the Warner sister." said Dot.

"We're at Smokescreen2814's studios creating some stories. Or as the authors called them one shots." said Yakko.

"We're just mixing up our characters with other fandoms." said Dot.

Wakko opens the pot and placed in Slappy Squirrel, Skippy Squirrel, Buttons, Mindy, Chicken Boo, Rita, Runt, Flavio Hippo, Marita Hippo, Pinky, Brain, and the goodfeathers. "Now we add the other fandoms." said Wakko.

Yakko and Dot join with Wakko. "Let's see Regular show!" said Yakko and placed Mordecai and Rigby in the pot.

"Ninjago!" said Dot and placed the Ninja in the pot.

"All the transformers series!" said Wakko and threw every single character from the Transformers all the way to Transformers robots in disguise 2015.

"Ultimate Spider-Man." said Dot and place Spider-Man in the pot.

"Big Hero 6!" said Wakko and threw the Big Hero 6 in the pot.

"Infamous!" said Yakko and place Cole McGrath and Delsin Rowe in the pot.

"The Simpsons!" said Wakko and placed the Simpson family in the pot.

"Total drama!" said Dot and placed all the teens in the pot.

"Guardians of the Galaxy!" said Yakko and placed the Guardians of the Galaxy in the pot.

"Sofia the first!" said Dot and placed Sofia in the pot.

"Wreck-it Ralph!" said Wakko and placed the core 4 in the pot.

"And the rest!" The Warners exclaimed and placed in all the other fandoms in the pit and shut the lid tight.

"We'll mix up the fandoms and we'll get random one shots." said Yakko. "It'll come out of the machine and we'll give you the one shot."

"How long will that take?" Dot asked.

"Don't know but we'll find out later." said Yakko.

 **That was the first chapter. The first mixed up one shot will be up soon. Please review and stay frosty.**


	2. House of Slappy

**Sorry for the long wait but I like to thank AnimaniAshley for the idea and happy birthday to Agent BM.**

(The theme song to Slappy the Squirrel plays)

House of Slappy

It's a night time in Burbank, California Slappy was invited to the house of Mouse and she can bring one guest, her Nephew Skippy. "It's about time Mickey Mouse invited me. I've been in cartoons while he was still being drawn." said Slappy.

"I thought you hated Disney Aunt Slappy?" Skippy asked.

"I did, but that's because of the emmys." said Slappy. "My cartoons were way more creative and funny then his. Are you ready Skippy?"

"I'm ready!" said Skippy.

Meanwhile at the house of Mouse the limo drives in and Max Goof opens the door. "Thanks Goofy Jr." said Slappy.

"I'm nothing like my dad." said Max.

"Whatever." said Slappy as she and Skippy walk towards the entrance.

Donald Duck opens his hand for a hand shake. "Welcome to the the house of Mouse!" said Donald.

"Shouldn't you be wearing any pants. This is a kids show for crying out loud!" said Slappy.

Donald Duck glared at the Squirrel and screamed. "Put a sock in it!" said Slappy and place a pile of dirty socks in Donald's mouth and a there was a stick of dynamite in the pile. Then the dynamite explodes and Donald's bill falls off.

"You remind me of a very young Daffy Duck." said Slappy.

Then they take their seats and it was a good view of the stage. "Wow we can see the stage." said Skippy.

"Best seats in the house." said Slappy. But that was short lived when Maleficent sat in front of the two squirrels. "Hey lady down in front!" Slappy exclaimed.

Maleficent turned around and looked at Skippy and Slappy. "Aunt Slappy that's Maleficent, the mistress of all evil." Skippy whispered to his aunt.

"Thank you captain obvious." said Slappy. "Look here, my nephew and I are trying to see the show so can you take those horns off."

"You're asking me, the mistress of all evil to move to another table?" Maleficent asked furiously.

"Look here lady, I'm here to enjoy a free meal and entertainment so find another table." said Slappy.

Then storm clouds formed around the dark fairy. "I will do no such thing!" Maleficent shouted.

Slappy takes out a mallet and whacks Maleficent all the way into the Queen of Hearts unbirthday cake. "Oh shut up!"

When Pete saw the whole thing he had a sinister idea. "I'll take out that Squirrel and shut down the house of Mouse. Like killing two birds with one stone." said Pete and laughed in a way and rubbed his hands. But the Cheshire Cat was spying on them.

"Not if I out fox her first." said the Cheshire Cat.

Then the show was starting and Mike has introduced Mickey. "Hi everybody! Today we have special guest. Slappy the slap happy Squirrel." said Mickey and the spotlight shines on Skippy and Slappy. "We also have a special cartoon."

The Chershire cat shows up and has red sticks on his paws and tail. "It's nice to meet you Slappy." said the Cheshire Cat.

"Yeah, yeah. If you want a autograph make it quick." said Slappy.

"Actually I have these candles." said the Cheshire Cat and places them on the table and lights them up. Then he disappears.

The Cheshire Cat is hiding behind a wall, but Slappy gives the Cheshire Cat a cake. "Here." said Slappy.

"Aw it's my unbirthday." said the Cheshire Cat. Then it turns out the candles were actually dynamite sticks and blew up.

"You remind me of a young Sylvester." said Slappy.

Meanwhile Pete has told the other villains about Slappy Squrriel, so far they came up with ways to take her down. Captain Hook rolled in a cannon and aimed it at Slappy and lit it and covered his ears. But Slappy flip the cannon without looking, and instead of a cannonball, it was the crocodile that ate Captain Hook's hand.

"Smee!" Captain Hook screamed.

"That's been done." said Slappy.

Count Frollo sneaks up behind Slappy with a sword in his hands, but Slappy takes out a club and hits Frollo's face without looking. Turbo has placed a rabid wolverine under a silver platter and made Goofy served it to Skippy and Slappy, when Turbo returned to his table he noticed that his meal arrived he lifted the cover and the same rabid wolverine attacks Turbo.

"I had the wrong order." said Slappy.

Ursula brought in a cake with dynamite sticks to Slappy. "Oh come on that's been done by Sid the Squid." said Slappy. "Plus a few minutes ago!" Slappy places the sticks of dynamite in Ursula's tentacles and spun her around and Ursula exploded.

"Wait, I've done that trick." said Slappy.

Then Hermes zooms in. "Letter for Slappy Squrriel." said Hermes and runs off.

"Dear Slappy, it was all I came up with. Signed Smokescreen2814." said Slappy and read the letter. "You're suppose to be a writer."

"Aunt Slappy, I think the Evil queen from Snow White is bringing over the poison apple." said Skippy.

Slappy takes out a bow and arrow and shoots the poison apple out of the Evil Queen's hands. "Eat your heart out Hawkeye." said Slappy.

Kaa slithered down and attempted to use hypothesis on Slappy, but she takes out a mirror and Kaa was under his Slappy's control. "Ok go to the ugly stepsisters and freak them out." Slappy commanded. Kaa slithered all the way to the ugly stepsisters and they heard them scream.

"Good one Aunt Slappy!" said Skippy.

Hans and Gaston are behind Slappy with swords in their hands, but they were launched in the air. "Something's fishy in the house of mouse." said Slappy.

Slappy and Skippy are backstage with Mickey and Minne Mouse, to complain about the villains attacking them. "How did this whole thing started?" Minne asked.

"Because Maleficent's horns were in front of us. That was even worst than her movie." said Slappy.

"I saw the reviews, people were disappointed." said Mickey.

"Mickey I found out who's behind this!" said Daisy pointing to Pete.

"Pete I should of known." said Mickey.

"Who's Pete?" Skippy asked.

"He's been trying to shut down the House of Mouse for himself." said Daisy.

"He's nothing like Walter Wolf. I can take him down before the ending." said Slappy.

Meanwhile Mickey was about to start the last cartoon of the evening. When Goofy has served Pete his food, when he takes a bite out of his chicken it was hot, spicy hot. Pete was running around the place and grabbed a fishbowl with Flounder in it and drinks the water in it, but that only made it worst. Then Pete grabbed Alice's milk and drinks it, that made him feel better.

"That's my milk." said Alice.

"Get your own!" said Pete and walked back to his table.

"Before we say good night I just wanna bring Slappy Squrriel to the stage!" said Mickey. Slappy walked up on stage and took a bow.

"I would like to say thanks to Aladdin, Robin Hood, Peter Pan, Wreck-it Ralph, the Big Hero 6 and others I can't name because this cartoon is ending." said Slappy. "But I just wanna give a special thanks to Pete."

The spotlight shines on Pete and henwas surprised. "Who me?" Pete asked.

"You're a star Pete." said Slappy and took out a detonator and presses it. Turns out there was a box of TNT under Pete's chair and he went flying through the roof. "A shooting star that is. Make a wish Skippy!"

"I did!" said Skippy.

"So did I." said Slappy.

Then the cartoon ends with the hole closing. But Slappy opens it up and says. "Now that's comedy." said Slappy.

 **Wasn't that great? Happy 18th birthday Agent BM! Please review and stay frosty.**


	3. Regular Boo

**Hey, Smoke here with another mixed up one shot.**

Regular Boo

It's Saturday night at the park and everyone is in the living room. "Ok guys it's Saturday night, and you know what that means?" Benson asked excited.

"Awesome Saturday!" The park workers shouted.

"I found this new place that's an arcade, eatery, go kart, batting cages, and laser tag." said Benson.

"No way the Megacade?" Mordecai asked. (1)

"Yep, the Megacade and I have eight passes." said Benson.

"Don't tell me you bringing your girlfriend she steals from us." said Skips.

"Actually Claire and I broke up after she stole my grandmother's ring and second of all Pops invited his friend Zack Bregger." said Benson.

"You're gonna like him! He's so cool!" said Pops.

"I'm way cooler than some new guy." said Muscle Man.

"We'll find out when Zack arrives." said Rigby.

Then the doorbell rings and Pops opens the door and sees Zack wearing a black hoodie, brown shorts, brown short hair with a grey hat, oh wait I forgot to mention that he's a giant chicken. "Hello Zack!" said Pops.

"What the hell?" Muscle Man whispered.

"Hey Muscle Man! Are you coming?!" Benson shouted.

Meanwhile at the Megacade, the park workers and "Zack" are having a great time. But Muscle Man was still shocked that "Zack" was a giant chicken. "Man Zack is so cool, he got a perfect score on Dance Dance revolution. He got no hits in Star Wars battle pod and a perfect score on skee ball." said Benson. "He's so awesome!"

"He's a giant chicken!" Muscle Man shouted.

"What?!" Benson exclaimed. "You're just making things up."

"Benson think this through the feet, the beak and that weird thing that looks like a punching bag." said Muscle Man.

Benson looks at "Zack" and then it hits him like a wrecking ball. "Holy crap, he's a chicken." said Benson.

"Yeah, but who's gonna tell Pops?" Muscle Man asked.

"We'll rip the band-aid off." Benson suggested.

Benson and Muscle Man walk towards the group. "Man Zack is the life of the party!" said Rigby.

"Good show." said Pops.

"Hey Pops we have to tell you something." said Benson.

"You're new friend is a giant chicken!" said Muscle Man.

"What?!" Pops asked.

"I'll prove it!" said Muslce Man and ripped "Zack's" wig off and it none other than Chicken Boo.

"Now there's something you don't see everyday." said Skips.

"I hate to be the chicken who layed that egg." said Rigby.

"Why didn't you were a giant chicken?" Pops asked. Chicken Boo shrugs and clucks a "I don't know?"

Then Peter Griffin shows up and grabs Chicken Boo and throws him out the door. "I thought Benson would be the last to know." said Peter and walks away. (2)

"You knew he was a giant chicken?" Pops asked Muscle Man.

"Yeah, but I would never keep a secret from you." said Muscle Man.

"Thanks guys." said Pops. "Group hug?"

"I'm good!" said Muscle Man.

"No need." said Mordecai and Rigby.

Meanwhile Chicken Boo looks at the Megacade and begins to walk away and leave Twin Peaks while his theme song plays in the background.

 **Ok it was a good one shot.**

 **1\. The Megacade is based off a place called Playidum. A fun place where I live.**

 **2\. I was gonna have Benson be the one to be blinded by Chicken Boo's disguise, but Pops was a better choice.**

 **Ok for my next one shot, my choices are Rocket Raccoon from Guardians of the Galaxy or Jetstorm from Transformers Robots in disguise (2015). A poll will be up on my profile. Please review and stay frosty.**


	4. Katie Kaboom plays Contra

**Hey sorry to keep you all waiting. I know you were excepting a Rocket cartoon. But this is funny.**

(Cue Katie Kaboom theme song)

We see a pale white man in his 30s, short brown hair, white buttoned shirt with a pocket pouche, brown khakis, and brown shoes sitting on the couch. He's the Angry Video Game Nerd, he reviews bad games from Nintendo, Sega, Artari and other systems. "Hey everyone today we have a special episode, I had a contest to star with me in a episode by a draw, and the winner is Katie Kaboom." said the Nerd. "You know her family told me about to call a company that repairs your house no questions asked. I have no idea why?"

Then the doorbell rang and the Nerd went to the door and he sees a 16 year old girl, fair skin, short blonde bob, light blue shirt that hangs from her shoulders, pink pants and blue slip on shoes. "Are you the Angry Video Game Nerd?" Katie asked.

"Yeah, come on in." said the Nerd.

They walked downstairs to the basement and Katie sat on the couch while the Nerd went over to the NES shelf. "So what game to do want to play? Battletoads, Contra, take your pick." said the Nerd.

"I don't know Contra?" Katie suggested.

The Nerd takes out the first Contra game and puts in the Nintoaster, and began to play the game. So far everything was going good until somewhere around the waterfall level Katie fell and lost a life, then her eyes started to glow. "I lost a life!" Katie exclaimed.

"Yeah it's challenging but a great game." said the Nerd.

Then Katie lost another life and when her character got shot it was game over. "I hate this game!" said Katie and she turned into a green monster with ragged clothes.

"Look I know that you lost but there's no reason to get mad." said the Nerd. He looks at Katie and started to get scared from her monster form. "What the (bleeps)?!"

"I hate this game!" Katie shouted and got up from the couch.

"You're overreacting!" said the Nerd.

"I'm not overreacting, I'm a teenager!" Katie shouted.

BOOM!

The house explodes, the Nerd is burnt all of his video games and consoles are destroyed along with his house. The Nerd was shocked and when he looked at Katie she was fine. "Oops sorry." said Katie.

The Nerd shocked look turned into anger, his blood was boiling, the vain in his head was about to pop and he said. "Get out! Get out of my house!" said the Nerd.

"Ok thanks for letting me on the show." said Katie she gets off the couch and walked up the stairs.

"I should of picked the Queen of Hearts' daughter." (1) said the Nerd. "No really how does her family deal with her?! When she gets to college and gets married you people better get a bomb shelter!"

 **(1) That was a Ever After High reference. Like I said before I am not a fan. Lizzie Hearts is the Queen of Hearts' kid. I had to look up some of the characters**

 **Oh and by the way. I'll have the Angry Video Game Nerd beat up one of the characters from Ever After High. But like I said before I am not a fan. Plus i'm sorry it was short. But it was all I got.**

 **Please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
